


That time where Clint met his match aka the love of his life

by AgeOfMiracles



Series: The Avenger's and their significant others [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is so in love, F/M, Fury is so done with love sick idiots, Fury knows it, Humour, M/M, Natasha know it, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Steve and Thor are buddies, Tony is not happy damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfMiracles/pseuds/AgeOfMiracles
Summary: A flash of silver and ice blues eyes completed with a cocky grin. Oh yeah, Clint was going to hell for this one. If these drug lords didn't kill him then he was pretty sure Nat would.





	1. Chapter 1

Pietro and I have met a couple of times before. The first time, I had a mission in Sokovia. It didn’t end well. I was surrounded by these guys in a drug cartel I was busting. My back up was dead, and it was like 10 to 1. I had been shot and I didn’t have any arrows left. I was down to my smallest dagger. I honestly thought I was going to die.” “Then this silver streak flew past and all of a sudden half of the guys were on the ground unconscious. The rest of them started shooting up the place as they tried to hit the streak. He stopped in front of me and whispered, ‘You didn’t see that coming’ and knocked the leader out with his own gun. I swear it hit me right then. It may be sappy and cheesy and shit but I knew he was the one for me. I mean he was a smug asshole but he was smart and liked showing up the bad guys. Nat said he was perfect for me when I told her. Honestly, I agreed with her.” “After that I saw him a couple a times more, he kept saving my ass. But it wasn’t until a couple months ago I realised he was Hydra. Course, I didn’t believe he was bad and I was right. Hydra promised them revenge for the death of their parents then they experimented on them. Tortured them. Today, I finally got to save him for the first time, taking him away from Hydra. Didn’t know he had a twin sister though.

In and out job they said. Couple of days at the most they said. Back up is available they said. Well Clint was making an official complaint as soon as he got back. He was definitely in, five days in with his back up dead, a broken bow, a bullet in his shoulder and one tiny dagger. Oh and ten angry drug dealers pointing their guns as his head. Clint flipped his dagger and gestured around widely. 

“Well boys let’s get this over with” If Clint was going to die, he sure as hell was going to be his usual sarcastic, antagonistic, expert fighter self. If he was going down he was taking as many of these idiots as he could. Hopefully Nat and the Avengers would find his body and let his sister Laura know as well. The Coke King, seriously who came up with that name, inclined his head and every man cocked his gun. Clint squared his shoulders. He was ready.

“Prepare to die” Clint buried his laughter with a smirk. The Coke King glared.

“Kill him” Clint closed his eyes. He wondered what Nat would tell his sister, if they could even find his body. He would never get to see his niece and nephew again. Never get to hear Stark’s voice. Maybe that was heaven and why was he still thinking? Shouldn’t he be dead by now? Clint opened one eye. Half the guys were unconscious on the ground and the others were searching frantically. Clint frowned. Geez couldn’t a guy die in peace. A silver flash knocked the guns out of the hands of several guys and the gust of wind that followed nearly knocked Clint off his feet. Oookay what the hell was going on? Did Tony do something stupid with science again? The Coke King, seriously the guy cracked Clint up, was shooting the place up. The streak appeared again and stopped in front of Clint. The streak was a young man. With silver hair and long legs and a lean body. 

“Wow you’re gorgeous” Clint blurted before he could stop himself. The kid flushed beautifully. Shut up! Clint yelled to himself. The blinked at him for a second before grinning and kissing Clint. Clint froze and the guy was off. He grabbed the CK’s gun and knocked him out. Clint was still staring. The kid smirked, saluted then sped off. Clint spent a few moments wondering what the hell just happened.

“Barton? Barton come in!” Nat’s voice came through his comm. “Clint for god’s sake!” Clint winced.

“Yeah sorry Nat, I’m here.”

“What the hell happened?” He grimaced.

“My back up’s dead but mission accomplished. I need extraction and medical. Bullet wound to my left shoulder”

“On my way, what happened to you?” Yes, what did happen Clint wondered?

“I’m not really sure to be honest, I’ll tell you after I sleep for a few days” There was a silence.

“Sit tight. I’m be there in a few hours” Nat said finally. “Be safe Clint”

“Always am Tasha” 

 

“You’re saying a silver blur rescued you from your damsel in distress act?” Nat snorted in disbelief.

“You’re saying you can believe gods, aliens, a man who looks like he’s in his twenties but is actually pushing one hundred and an artificial intelligence with a magic gem in his forehead but you can’t believe a kid who can move really fast?” Nat sighed.

“Fine, say I believe you. That means we have an unknown enhanced in the field with no idea where he came from. That makes him dangerous” Clint opened his mouth to argue.

“Just because he saved you does not make him a good guy even if he is your knight in shining armour” Clint glared.

“I’m sure I would’ve thought of something”

“Before or after you had a bullet in your brain?” Nat retorted. Fury sighed over the comms.

“If you two are quite finished. Barton what did this kid look like?” Clint brought up his image in his mind.

“Well he was tall, lean but still obviously muscled, silver hair that looked soft and fine enough to run my hands through and blue eyes rather like the sun reflecting off frozen water and-“

“Barton!” Clint jumped. Nat had her hand stuffed in her mouth obviously trying to hold back laughter.

“Yes sir?” Clint asked innocently.

“Stop day dreaming about your crush and give me something useful” Clint frowned.

“I hardly think it’s a crush sir, I mean-“

“Barton I swear to god!” 

“Yes sir!” Clint tried to remember something other than the kid’s obvious good looks.

“He had an accent. Can’t pinpoint it though, it was almost Russian but there was something different about it.”

“Thank you for your in-depth analysis” Fury growled, “I’ll have someone search the records for a kid with silver hair and an accent. Now get your asses back here both of you!” Clint sighed. Honestly, Fury should be glad he remembered that much with his blood loss and the fact he was sitting with a drip in his arm and a hole in his shoulder. He looked to Nat who was smirking.

“No, I know that look. Whatever you’re thinking don’t do it” Clint warned. Nat grinned.

“What did you say he said to you again?” 

“You didn’t see that coming” Clint grumbled. Nat rubbed her hands together with glee.

“Oh this is brilliant. You two were made for each other” Clint’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t you dare try and set me up with that jerk! He could be a terrorist for all we know!” Nat shrugged.

“At least your love life wouldn’t be boring anymore” Clint pointed his finger at her.

“My love life is not boring”

“You’re right. It’s practically non-existent”

“Hey!”

“Oh calm down. You’ll rip your stitching” Nat pushed him to lay down. “Rest malen'kaya ptitsa” Clint did and dreamed about two ice blue eyes and a flash of silver.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a draft chapter that was done on my phone so I will probably work on it when my computer is fixed. Hopefully I will be able to update all my works soon

The second time Clint met Pietro, he didn't even realize that the hooded figure with a strong accent was his speedster. Not his speedster of course, just a speedster that happened to have run into him so he was Clint's because he didn't know any other speedsters. There was no other possible reason Clint told Nat when she looked at him incredulously. 

"I didn't mean it like that Nat! Don't get any ideas. I'm sure there are other speedsters out there so I had to use some form of ownership so you know which one I am talking about. It makes perfect sense and stop looking at me like that!" Clint grumbled at his best friend. Nat snorted.

"I hope you realise you are not having a private conversation" Sam's voice came from his ear.

"What?! No! Dammit, please tell me Stark didn't hear all that" Clint pleaded. 

"Not a chance Birdbrain!" Clint sighed. Damn.

Don't worry Clint. We won't tell anyone" Steve reassured. 

"Speak for yourself" Stark scoffed.

"Tony" Steve warned. Clint could practically hear the disapproving frown.

"Fine. I won't tell a soul outside of us, pinky swear" Clint smiled.

"Thanks Cap. You're the only one apart from Pepper who can stop Tony from being an idiot"

"Hey!" Stark yelled, "I am not an idiot I am a genius with a very high iq" 

"Well you are an idiot outside of science then" Nat interjected.

"The population doesn't think that" Stark shot back haughtily.

"Well the rest of the world doesn't know you like we do" Steve hummed innocently. Nat snorted and Stark grunted.

"I don't know why I hang out with you people"

"You know you love us" Clint sang.

"Guys I think we ought to concentrate on taking out this Hydra facility" Sam added. Clint agreed.

"We are coming up on the drop zone, ETA 1 minute" Clint informed the avengers. "Everyone get ready."

"Remember we are in stealth mode" Steve added, "that means you Stark"

"Why is everyone picking on me all of a sudden?" Steve cut him off.

"10 seconds. Let's go everyone." 

The fight wasn't easy per se but it wasn't too difficult until Stark.

"Move everyone! Jesus Stark what happened to stealth!" Clint yelled.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know they rigged the base to blow up"

"It's Hydra Tony, they weren't exactly going to let us have all their secrets when we cleared the base" Steve sighed.

"Yeah but blowing the entire thing up? I mean who saw that coming!" A chorus of me's sounded from the rest of the team. Clint grinned.

"Whatever" Stark grumbled. "I hate you all" the hulk roared.

"Not you Brucey of course" Tony added hastily. The Hulk roared again and took off towards Clint. Nat started running as well.

"Barton! Move!" Steve yelled. Thor flew towards him. Clint turned in time to see a grenade land two meters from his feet. He paled and ran. 

He wasn't going to make it out of the blast range he knew that but he might be able to get farther enough away to avoid damage to his chest and face.

"Clint!" Natasha screamed. Well Clint was half right. He wasn't able to get out of the blast range at least not by himself. Clint definitely did not nearly pass out with fright when his speedster, ahem, the speedster grabbed him around the waist and took off running with Clint hanging on for dear life. When the very attractive kid, Clint would never repeat that out loud, stopped and dropped him onto his feet a few meters from the jet, Clint threw up.

"Clint! Clint? Are you ok?" Natasha ran over with Steve close behind and Sam and Thor landing close by.

"I think I just my lost my lunch of the last few weeks but other than that I am just peachy" Bruce stumbled over to them supported by Stark.

"Every one ok?" He whispered. 

"Friend Clint are you in need of assistance?" Thor asked. Clint shook his head.

"I'm good guys" Clint looked up. Jesus, the kid's hair practically glittered in the sunlight. The kid rose an eyebrow. 

"Uh thanks for saving my life. Again." The kid nodded. 

"It is fine. You are good person and do not need to die yes?" 

"Uh sure thanks" the Avengers stared.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked. The kid hesitated and looked him up and down.

"Pietro" he frowned and made a strange gesture with his hands then winced as if someone had yelled.

"I must go now" he nodded to them all then turned to Clint. "Try not to need saving for a while" he said wincing again, then glaring at something and speeding off.

"Uh did that just happen?" Stark asked.

"I take it you know him?" Steve asked. Clint sighed. This was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time

The third time, Clint was proud to say, he hadn’t needed the kids help. Sure, he got beaten up but he had gotten himself out and called in his team. He had nearly made it out to the rendezvous point when a silver blur knocked him off his feet. Clint grunted as he hit the ground. Hard.

“I thought you preferred to save my life?” Pietro, who had been running circles around him, stopped.

“Old man? What are you doing here?”

“Running away obviously” The kid looked adorably confused.

“You are the prisoner?”

“Well, yeah. Hey what are you doing here?” Pietro looked nervous suddenly. “How did you even know about this place? You were a bit late for coming to rescue me” Pietro wrung his hands and didn’t look Clint in the eye.

“Unless you weren’t here to save me. You work for Hydra don’t you?” Pietro looked at his feet. Clint groaned.

“That’s just great” The kid swallowed.

“Do you hate me?” Clint sighed.

“I should but I don’t. Jesus kid, why? Why are you working for these guys? Don’t you know who they are?” Pietro nodded.

“Yes I do. They saved my life and the life of the person who means more to me than anything. They promised us revenge and in return we work for them. They gave us these powers.”

“Revenge? On who? And who’s us?” Pietro went white with rage.

“Revenge on Tony Stark!” 

“You want to kill Tony? What did he do to you?” Pietro shook his head.

“Nothing, it does not concern you” Clint shoved Pietro’s shoulder.

“The hell it does! You’re talking about killing my teammate and friend”

“Tony Stark is no one’s friend” Pietro said darkly. Clint sighed again.

“Where does that leave us” Pietro shrugged.

“You should hate me, I should hate you. I do not know. Perhaps we shall see. Don’t get into any more trouble” Pietro whispered before taking off back towards the base. Clint sat down heavily on the ground and did not move till the team arrived.

“Clint!” Nat called as she and Steve ran over to him. The Captain pulled him to his feet.

“You ok?” Clint nodded. “What happened?”

“I think we need to have a team meeting” Steve sighed.

“Brilliant. Tony will be so pleased.”

 

“So Barton-“ Steve clamped a hand over Tony’s mouth before he could start talking.

“Uh Clint? Why don’t you just start telling us why we are here.” Clint nodded.

“Ok so basically there’s this kid. Pietro. Saved my ass a couple of times, he’s fast, really fast.”

“And this concerns us?” Tony broke in.

“He’s Hydra” Steve frowned and the avengers stared. “We have to help him. He’s not a bad kid, he’s just made all the wrong choices.”

“You want us to help a young man who somehow got powers and uses them against people like us to help our enemies?” Bruce asked.

“Look I know it’s not what we do but he’s a kid, he just needs someone to take a chance on him. Please guys” Tony and Bruce quietly conversed. Natasha and Sam said nothing and Thor just stared. Out of everyone, Steve surprised him the most.

“I think we should help” Everyone turned to look at him.

“Are you serious?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Look, no one has more reason to hate Hydra than me but this kid. We know he can be good, he wouldn’t have saved Clint otherwise. If he wants a chance, I think we should give it to him.” Sam and Nat nodded in agreement.

“Thanks guys. Tony? Bruce? Thor?”

“I shall help you my friend. Perhaps if I can help save this man I can better understand how my brother did what he did.” Tony scoffed and Bruce nudged him.

“We will help as well” Bruce said and Tony sighed but nodded.

“Let’s go get ourselves a speedster”


	4. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Age of Ultron with a few differences.

The fourth time they met, Clint would forever have nightmares about. The kid, speedster, hydra agent whatever he was, had a sister. A twin who packed quite a punch and of course was Hydra as well. Cap was so pleased when Clint told him that his arch enemy was experimenting on this kid. Clint had never seen the guy so furious. Sam chuckled, “You haven’t seen Steve furious until you’ve met the winter soldier.” Nat scowled and Clint gaped.

“What? The Winter Soldier? Steve has met the Winter Soldier?” Nat raised an eyebrow.

“Well I don’t think met is quite the word I would use” Sam held up his hands.

“I was being polite”

“Did we miss something?” Tony interjected. Thor and Bruce frowned confusedly. Nat looked to Sam who shook his head slightly. Nat shrugged.

“It’s Steve’s story to tell” Everyone looked up as Steve chose that moment to enter the room with his suit and shield in hand. He stopped when he noticed the team staring at him.

“What?”

“Sorry man. I accidentally let the cat out of the bag” Steve still looked confused at Sam’s words. “They know you’ve met the Winter Soldier” Sam said gently, putting air quotes on met.

“Were you ever gonna tell us you knew an international assassin who could quite possibly kill us at any time?” Tony asked. Steve sighed.

“That is a story for another time but he is not going to kill anyone, trust me on that” Tony narrowed his eyes. Clint phone pinged and he looked down.

“We’ve got a hit. Come one guys, we’ve got more important things to worry about at the moment. If Cap says it’s fine, then I believe him.”

“I agree” Bruce added. Tony sent a betrayed pout in his direction.

“Fine, let’s get going then and save your boy toy Legolas”

“He’s not my boy toy” Clint grumbled.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team planned to land unnoticed a few hundred metres away and scout the perimeter but as soon as they came within a kilometre of the base, chaos reigned. Two missiles were headed straight for them and the scanners picked up massive amounts of some unknown energy. As Clint started evasive manoeuvres, Ton and Bruce were scanning the unknown energy source.

“Guys, I think this place has Loki’s sceptre. The energy signature is eerily similar to the tesseract” Bruce explained warily. The team didn’t react Loki’s chaotic war over New York apart from the grim smile from Tony and Thor closing his eyes briefly at the mention of his brother. It was a painful memory for all of them. Steve however, didn’t react at all until the tesseract as mentioned. Natasha and Clint stared as his white knuckled grip on his shield relaxed after a few moments and he opened his eyes again. Clint silently raised an eyebrow in question but Nat shook her head sadly and signed he’ll tell everyone when he’s ready. Clint accepted this with a curt nod. He wasn’t mad that she was keeping things from him, he was just too worried and nervous about what they would find in the base.

“Alright team, they know we’re here so Barton get us as close as you can then let Jarvis take over” Steve commanded, in his captain mode already. Clint flew as close to the ground as he could before giving the controls to Jarvis.

“Let’s move out” he said, watching the door drop open to reveal the white bleakness of Sokovia. God, he hoped that kid was ok, Clint thought as he jumped out. Hydra agents immediately swarmed around them and the avengers took off. Clint zoned out for a bit, concentrating on taking down as many of these bastards as he could. He came back to himself when he heard Tony ribbing Steve about something he said. He heard Steve sigh in his ear and mutter something. Clint grinned and notched an explosive arrow to take out a bunker. He would never grow tired of this he though as he let it fly and whipped back behind a tree. His good mood was short lived as nothing happened. Maybe his hearing aids stopped working. Nope, he could still hear Steve and Thor excitedly using the moves they had been perfecting together for months. Clint frowned, annoyed and stepped out from behind the tree to fire again. He immediately found himself groaning on the cold ground, a familiar silver head smirking above him.

“You didn’t see that coming?” Pietro said, before zooming off again. Clint scowled after his silver trail. That little bastard. Wait till Clint gets his hands on him again, he would-  
Clint didn’t have time to think of what he would do as a young girl stepped in front of him, red energy circling her fingers. Clint frowned and opened his mouth. Before he could speak, his vision went red. He could faintly hear a familiar accented voice and silver blur again rushing towards him and pushing the girl’s hands down. 

“Wanda stop!” Wanda? Clint moaned and shook as he found himself on the helicarrier again, cutting down agent after agent. They were good men, Coulson was a good man. He screamed as Loki’s face appeared in front of him, smirking and the familiar blue light of the sceptre creeping closer to his forehead. Suddenly, it all disappeared. He could see Nat calling to him before everything went black.  
He woke up back in the jet. Bruce was huddled under his shirt on the floor with Nat talking to him quietly. Steve and Thor were conversing with the sceptre in front of them and Tony was contacting Maria.

“What happened? I see we got the sceptre” he said, groggily. Steve sighed.

“That we did. Unfortunately, the two-enhanced got away. I’m guessing the fast one is your speedster?” Clint nodded.

“Bastard ruined my shot and bowled me over”

“Did you know he had a twin sister? Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed on their apartment building. I don’t understand half of her powers but Maria says he fast which we obviously already know and apparently, she’s weird. Something about energy and mental manipulation”

“These two must not be allowed to continue the way they are” Thor growled. “They obtained their powers from the gem inside Loki’s sceptre, their power is great and worrying. Especially the girl and her power over the mind.” Tony looked away, Steve frowned at the back of his head. Stark had been quieter than usual and snappish which for him was reason enough to be concerned.

“Well, that just leaves the question what are you going to do about them now?” Nat surmised.

“I know this changes things but I still think that we get them out. They’re just kids” Clint argued.

“I don’t think this changes anything” Steve interrupted. “I mean, Clint’s right. They are just kids. They don’t know the full extent of their choices, they are probably just trying to survive.” Clint thought he probably should tell his team that the twins want Stark dead but he didn’t. They might not help him save them otherwise and from what Clint had seen, the kid wasn’t evil. Hopefully neither was his sister.

“I agree” Bruce said, “I can’t bear to think about what Hydra could have done to them, especially with Loki’s sceptre.” Clint shuddered at the reminder.


	5. Steve and Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve bonding with Wanda (Pietro a little as well) so you get their relationship in the previous story in the series.

Steve watched the Maximoff girl fuss over her brother as he heaved on the side of the street. He did well, ran as fast as he could. Steve knew Clint would be proud, after all, the kid did it for him. The girl shyly shuffled over to him. Steve smiled gently at her.

“Well done Miss Maximoff, you saved a lot of lives just now” 

“Wanda Captain” she murmured, “Call me Wanda.”

“Well then call me Steve” She shuffled nervously.

“Are we- I suppose my brother and I should be going”

“You don’t want to come with me?” She looked surprised.

“You want us to come? Even after everything we’ve done to you and you team?”

“Ultron is a threat to all of us, do you want to protect people?” Steve asked. Wanda shook her head and looked down.

“I can’t protect people, I can only destroy. I’m a weapon” Steve lightly touched her shoulder.

“You are not a weapon, you are a person and a person can make mistakes”

“Well, I made some pretty big ones” Wanda muttered, tearing up.

“Yes, you have but guess what? So, have I. I have so much blood on my hands and I see it every night. I am trying my best to make up for it, I am earning my own forgiveness for everything I did.” Steve took a deep breath.

“You know I haven’t told anyone this but when you got inside my mind do you know what I saw?” Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

“I saw parts but I can’t read you mind so I don’t know what they represent.”

“I saw everything I once thought I wanted. The end of the war, Peggy, a home. I got to have that dance I promised seventy odd years ago.”

“Is that bad?” Wanda asked gently.

“No, it wasn’t but then everything changed. The wine stains became blood stains and the music became screams. The war wasn’t over and you know what? That was ok because He was there. Suddenly everything else didn’t matter.”

“Who was He?”

“My best friend, I would do anything for him. He makes me want to better and everything I do, I do for him. You have to find something or someone who makes you feel the same.” Wanda was crying now.

“I don’t think I can. I don’t deserve forgiveness. I’m a monster, a freak with destructive powers.” Wanda broke down completely so Steve quickly pulled her into his chest.

“Shh, you’re ok. You are not a monster, you are just a kid who made a mistake. No one blames you. The team won’t either. They have some experience with guilt.”

“They should” she cried. Pietro was stumbling over now.

“Sister do not cry” He smoothed her hair. Wanda grabbed her brother’s hand and buried her face further into Steve’s chest.

“Wanda, if you need forgiveness then I forgive you. I can give you a chance to make things right if you want it, to prove to yourself you are not a monster. You’re not by the way. Monsters don’t feel guilt or regret, trust me I know.”

“You want to us give a chance?” Pietro asked. 

“I want to give you a home” Steve said firmly, “and a family.” Pietro stared incredulously the smiled.

“Thank you”

“Well, I reckon Clint will probably want to see you.” Pietro smiled at his feet. Wanda lent back and squeezed Steve’s and her brother’s hands. 

“We won’t let you down.” Steve smiled wrapped an arm around Wanda’s shoulder and grabbed Pietro’s hand to lead them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile since I wrote the first fic in this series so I hope that all the events fit.

The last time was the worst time. Clint thought their meetings couldn’t possibly get worse. Oh, how wrong he was. Steve had brought the twins in, both, together. They wanted to help. Clint thought that only made it worse. Now, they were earning forgiveness by risking their lives. He couldn’t avoid them. He tried to convince them not to fight but whatever Steve had said inspired them. They wouldn’t be left behind. He remembered his argument with Pietro.

“I will not stay behind like a child while your team cleans up the mess I helped create” Pietro had yelled, “Sokovia is my home.”

“I know it is but whether you like it or not you are still a kid in our eyes. Jesus, you’re barely twenty!” Clint had argued.

“Age does not matter. Steve is not that much older than us and the Vision was just born yesterday”

“He’s an artificial intelligence with the mind stone so I am not so inclined to worry and Steve is a super soldier who technically is over seventy years old! You are neither of those things and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Pietro had sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy white hair. 

“You can’t stop us from going old man and I can’t promise I won’t get hurt but I can promise I will try my best to fight and survive.”

“You’re just a kid” Clint moaned. Pietro wrapped his arms around his chest. 

“I’m not. I haven’t been a kid for a long time. Hydra took that from us, maybe we can have a chance again if we all get out of this alive.”

“Don’t say that” Clint hissed, “we will all survive.” Pietro just clutched him tighter. Clint shook himself out of the memory. He wished he had done something. Anything. Knocked him out, locked him in a room. Maybe then he would still be alive. He could feel the ground shake underneath him, from Wanda’s grief or Ultron, he didn’t know. All he could see was the shock of white hair and bloodied body lying in the rubble. He clutched the kid he went to save in his arms as Cap carefully picked up the body and headed over to the carriers. Clint handed the kid back to his distraught mother and slowly stumbled his way towards the kid who wormed his way into Clint’s heart. Steve had wandered off, probably to find Nat or Stark. Clint thought he should probably be worried about his best friend and his team but he couldn’t take his eyes off Pietro. He sank down to the floor and waved off a medic.

“It’s been a long day” he muttered as he lay down, brushing lightly against a cold hand. He felt the carrier lift and saw Vision flying above with Wanda in his arms. He felt a small amount of relief that she was still alive but he could see her grief as she stared down at her brother’s body. Wanda looked to him and gave him a shaky smile, telling him she was glad he was ok. Many people had died. Most had survived thanks to Fury and Hill but still so many lives lost. Clint was surprised that all of the team were still breathing. Thor and Tony headed over to them as Vision touched down. Tony had removed the top part of his suit so his head was free. Clint could see blood running from the cuts but other than that he looked ok. Thor was limping a bit and holding his ribs. Steve slowly made his way over with a hand on Nat’s shoulder. Clint drooped a bit until Bruce popped up behind her. Nat smiled and Clint was relieved. For a moment he thought Bruce had left. He watched as Steve lightly touched a bullet wound on his arm. Clint had seen him fighting in the city. He was doing well until he stopped to help a civilian. They surrounded him but before Clint could help, the Ultrons started dropping to the ground. Clint made a mental note to ask Steve about that. The avengers all crowded around Clint and Pietro. Wanda knelt and pressed her hand against his cheek. She sobbed and grabbed Steve’s hand. Steve kneeled behind her in support as she shakily touched her brother. Clint felt his eyes closing, succumbing to sleep until Wanda gasped. Clint shot up.

“What? What is it?” Wanda was shaking and clutching her head.

“I can feel him! He’s still there” She said before passing out. Steve hurriedly reached for Pietro’s neck. He waited before pulling back sharply and reaching for the same spot again.

“She’s right. There’s a pulse but it is very faint. He needs a doctor, now!” The avengers sprang into motion with Clint holding onto Pietro for dear life.  
***  
Several hours later, the avengers were waiting at the Tower on the medical floor. Clint paced back and forth. Wanda was resting on a bed next to her brother. Clint sighed and sat down in the silence before perking up.

“Hey Steve, when you were in the city, the ‘bots had you surrounded and then they all dropped” Steve nodded.

“Yeah Bucky decided to help out”

“What? He’s here?” Steve nodded.

“Yeah, he came to me a few months ago and Tony was kind enough to let him stay” Steve said, looking gratefully at Tony who shrugged but smiled. 

“Your friend has returned to you Steven, this is most joyous news. I am pleased for you.” Thor clapped Steve’s shoulder. 

“Thanks”

“How is he doing?” Nat asked.

“I think he is doing better. He doesn’t really talk to me much to be honest but he is seeing a therapist every week.” Clint was about to speak when Bruce slipped into the room. Clint rushed towards him, the team hot on his heels.

“How is he?” Bruce looked tired and Nat squeezed his hand.

“He’s is stable for now but he won’t wake up.” Clint froze. The doctor is going to continue monitoring him.” 

“Why won’t he wake up?” Tony asked.

“We think its Wanda. She won’t wake up either. Her brain activity her high while Pietro’s is steadily increasing so my best guess is that she is repairing the damage to his body and mind herself.” Clint was awed.

“She can do that?” Bruce shrugged

“I don’t really know the extent of her powers but it seems to be working. Anyway, they shouldn’t be disturbed in case us all seeing them overloads Wanda’s mind. I suggest we all get some sleep and wait. It could be days before they wake up.”  
And days it was.  
***  
It was two weeks before either of the twins showed signs of waking. In that time, Clint got to meet the infamous Winter Soldier and found he was a pretty cool guy. They tended to head to the shooting range together or spar with Nat. Clint wasn’t sure what was going on with him and Steve but he hoped they figured their shit out. They both deserved some happiness.  
Wanda woke first, blinking harshly before passing out again. She woke a few hours later and sat up with Steve’s help as she drank water thirstily. Pietro woke a couple of minutes after and Clint immediately rushed to his side. Pietro grinned sleepily when he saw him and Clint squeezed his hand.

“You are such an idiot, you know that.” Pietro huffed.

“Couldn’t let you die” he said trying to sit up. Clint pushed him back down as he let out a groan of pain. Wanda worriedly turned to him but he waved her away.

“I’m fine, just a little sore. Can I have some water?” Nat passed a glass over as Tony rushed into the room still in his suit. Wanda immediately freaked out and her eyes glowed. Tony screeched as his suit short-circuited. Wanda gasped.

“I’m so sorry. It was an accident I swear” she cried. Nat and Steve soothed her. Tony scowled.

“Team meeting now, Friday get Bruce and Thor here. Steve get your boyfriend” Steve glared.

“He’s not my boyfriend” he mumbled but he obediently kissed Wanda’s head and trudged out. Clint wrapped an arm around Pietro’s shoulder. They were alive. Probably had quite a few issues to work out but they were both here and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finished. Thank you to everyone who read this! The first work in this series was actually the wrong one so I had to go switch it with the right one which was annoying but everything should fit now in the series. The first fic is actually 'When in need of a super soldier intervention... Play truth or dare!
> 
> Let me know if there are mistakes or things that don't make sense.


End file.
